The present invention generally relates to the field of manufacturing and to the production of components, such as sheet metal components. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing and distributing design and manufacturing information throughout a factory in order to facilitate the production of bent sheet metal components. 2. Background Information
Traditionally, the production of bent sheet metal components at, for example, a progressive sheet metal manufacturing facility, involves a series of production and manufacturing stages. The first stage is a design stage during which a sheet metal part design is developed based on a customer's specifications. A customer will typically place an order for a particular sheet metal component to be produced at the facility. The customer's order will usually include the necessary product and design information so that the component may be manufactured by the factory. This information may include, for example, the geometric dimensions of the part, the material required for the part (e.g., steel, stainless steel, or aluminum), special forming information, the batch size, the delivery date, etc. The sheet metal part requested by the customer may be designed and produced for a wide variety of applications. For example, the produced component may ultimately be used as an outer casing for a computer, an electrical switchboard, an armrest in an airplane, or part of a door panel for a car.
During the design stage, a sheet metal part design may be developed by the design office of the manufacturing facility using an appropriate Computer-Aided Design (CAD) system. Based on a customer's specifications, a 2-dimensional (2-D) model of the sheet metal part may be developed by a programmer with the CAD system. Typically, a customer will provided a blueprint containing one or more drawings of the component and the critical geometric dimensions of the part. The blueprint may also indicate any special forming or marking to be included in the part, as well as the location of holes or other types of openings on the surface(s) of the sheet metal part. The design programmer will often use this blueprint to develop a 2-D model on the CAD system. The 2-D model may include a flat view and one or more other perspective views of the sheet metal part, with bending line and/or dimensional information.
Before actual bending of the sheet metal part takes place, the part must first be punched and/or cut from initial stock material. Computer Numerical Control (CNC) or Numerical Control (NC) systems are typically used to control and operate punch presses and plasma or laser cutting machinery to process the stock material. In order to facilitate processing of the stock material, a Computer-Aided Manufacturing (CAM) system or CAD/CAM system can be used by a design programmer to generate control code based on the 2-D model. The control code may comprise a part program that is imported to and utilized by the punch press and/or cutting machinery to punch or cut the sheet metal component from the stock material.
The next stage in the production process is a bending plan stage. During this stage, a bending plan is developed by a bending operator at the shop floor. The operator will normally be provided with the blueprint or 2-D drawing of the component, along with one or more samples of the cut or punched stock material. With these materials, the bending operator will develop a bending plan which defines the tooling to be used and the sequence of bends to be performed. The bending workstation may include CNC metal bending machinery, such as a CNC press brake, that enables the operator to enter data and develop a bending code or program based on the bending plan.
Once the bending plan is developed, the operator will set up the workstation for initial testing of the bending sequence. During this testing stage, the punched or cut stock material will be manually loaded into the press brake and the press brake will be operated to execute the programmed sequence of bends on the workpiece. The operator will analyze the final bent sheet metal part and inspect it for conformance with the customer's specification. Based on the results of the initial runs of the press brake, the operator may modify the bending sequence by editing the bending program. The operator may also provide feedback to the design office so that the sheet metal part design can be appropriately modified. Further testing will typically be conducted until the bent sheet metal component is within the required design specifications.
One of the final stages in the production process is the bending stage. After the bending plan has been developed and tested, the bending operator will set up the required tooling at the bending station and operate the press brake based on the bending plan and the stored bending program or code. Job scheduling is also performed in order to ensure that the necessary amount of punched or cut stock material will be available on time at the bending station, and so that other jobs will be completed by the requested delivery dates. Job scheduling may be developed or modified by a shop floor foreman during the earlier stages of the production process and/or concurrently throughout the entire process. After the final bent sheet metal parts have been produced, the parts may then be assembled and packaged for shipping to the customer.
The conventional production and manufacturing process described above suffers from several drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, although the design and manufacturing data for each customer's order is normally archived physically (e.g., by paper in a file cabinet) or electronically (e.g., by storing on a disk or magnetic tape), such data are normally stored separately and not easily retrievable. Further, in most factory settings, the distribution of critical job information takes the form of a paper job or work sheet that is distributed throughout the factory floor. As a result, data is often lost or damaged, and it is difficult to search for both the design and manufacturing data relating to a previous or similar job. In addition, due to the inefficient manner in which the data is stored, valuable time is lost in attempting to distribute the design and manufacturing information to the shop floor and to other locations throughout the factory. Considerable manufacturing time is also lost during the development of the sheet metal part design and bending plan, since the development of the part design and bending plan is primarily performed by the design programmer and bending operator, and relies heavily on the individual's knowledge, skill and experience.
In recent years, there have been developments and attempts to improve the conventional sheet metal manufacturing process and to improve the efficiency of the overall process. For example, the use and development of 2-D and 3-dimensional (3-D) modeling in commercially available CAD/CAM systems has facilitated and improved the production process and modeling of bent sheet metal components. The design programmer and operator can now utilize both the 2-D and 3-D representations to better understand the geometry of the part and more efficiently develop a part design and bending code sequence. The ability to store and transfer data electronically has also improved the flow of information from the design office to locations on the shop floor. With the advancement of computers and data communication networks, it is no longer necessary to search through a cabinet or file of old paper tapes or magnetic disks.
Despite such advancements, there is still a need to improve the organization and flow of design and manufacturing information throughout the factory environment. For example, conventional manufacturing systems do not logically associate both critical design and manufacturing information associated with each customer's order so that it may be easily accessed and retrieved from any area in the factory. Previous systems also fail to provide the ability to search previous job information based on various criteria, such as the features and attributes of the sheet metal component. The ability to search and retrieve previous job information based on, for example, an identical or similar part search, would greatly enhance the overall production process and reduce the required manufacturing time for future jobs.
Past attempts also fail to facilitate the development of the sheet metal part design and bending plan by the design programmer and shop floor operator. While the introduction of 2-D and 3-D modeling systems have enabled the designer to have a better understanding of the shape and geometry of the part, such systems have not reduced the burdens placed on the design programmer and shop floor operator. For example, such systems have not enabled the design programmer to easily convert an existing 2-D CAD model into a 3-D representation. In addition, while 2-D and/or 3-D drawings of the component may be provided to the shop floor operator to assist in the development of the bending plan, the operator must still determine and develop the tooling requirements and bending sequence by hand and/or experimentation.